Only Human
by calma-llama
Summary: After Xana sends crabs to attack Yumi and her family, Ulrich comes to their rescue by fighting them off. The next day, Yumi finds out about his injuries.


Yumi listens patiently for the sound of any approaching footfalls. Her spot on Ulrich's bed was not uncomfortable, but she was incredibly bored. For the first time in a while, Xana had chosen not to interrupt their school day with an attempt to put the world in danger and somehow, she found herself waiting in Odd and Ulrich's dorm for news of an attack. Her homework was done and there were only so many hours she could put up with Hiroki without driving herself insane. She falls back onto the pillows, throwing her arms out in and muttering something in Japanese about how boys took forever to get things done. To her left, she notices a familiar green jacket draped on Ulrich's desk chair.

Smiling, she pushes herself up and walks over to the article of clothing. She tries it on, the green jacket much too large for her torso and hanging down to her thighs. It was surprisingly soft and warm.

The door suddenly swung open and Ulrich shuffles in, hauling a basket filled to the brim with clean clothes. "Hey, Yumi." He greets her, depositing the laundry at the foot of his bed. "What brings you here?"

Yumi laughs and adjusts his outfit on her. "Well, for one thing, I was bored. And the other...I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. The way you came to me and my family's rescue against those crabs...You're a real life saver."

"It's fine. That's what friends do for each other, right?" He smiled, waving her thanks off. He reaches for a familiar purple hoodie and folds it properly.

Yumi raises an eyebrow in question. "Don't you think Odd is old enough to do his own laundry?" She took a seat beside him.

Ulrich shrugs. "Considering he has an attention span shorter than a goldfish's, I don't think he's capable of folding his own clothes. Besides, I'd much rather come back to a neat and clean room than something that looks like it's been hit by a storm. Speaking of age, aren't you a little old to be stealing other people's clothes?"

"Not at all." Yumi responds, wrapping the jacket tightly around her.

Ulrich rolls his eyes at her playfully, continuing to fold.

"Can I help you with that? It's the least I could do after those heroics you pulled yesterday."

"Do you know how to fold?" He asks genuinely.

She snatches a shirt from the pile. "Well, I've never folded guys clothing, but it can't be that hard...Right? I mean, you just put it together like this..." The shirt is much more baggier than she's used to and she tries grasping the sleeves, but the creases refused to match up. Attempting to fold it in half was a new battle in its own. She growls in frustration.

Ulrich chuckles under his breath, amused by her endeavors. "Here, let me show you." He holds up his own piece of clothing to demonstrate. Giving it a good shake, he lines up the sleeves and presses them together seamlessly. Then, holding the garment against his chest, he drops the top half over the lower, folding it completely. "Ta-da. That's how it's done."

"Easy for you...I've only ever folded girls clothing. I clearly have no redeeming housewife qualities. Anyway, where did you learn that?" She questioned, balling up her failed attempt and throwing it across the room.

"Hey, I just cleaned that! Don't wrinkle it." Ulrich pouts as he gets up, heading to retrieve the shirt. "I learned from my mother. Since my dad is a complete jerk, I spent most of my childhood with her instead. Let's just say it rubbed off on me."

Yumi gasps as he turns, noticing large purple and green stains intermingling on his skin. They were _bruises_. Ulrich kneels and swipes the cloth from off the floor. When he faces Yumi, her expression is upset and distressed, the polar opposite of what it was just seconds ago.

He approaches her cautiously, gripping the shirt tightly in his hand. "Yumi, what's wrong? Did I say something?" He places his hands on her shoulders and presses lightly, worry clouding his eyes.

Trying to catch her breath, Yumi put her own hands on his shoulders, pulling him close. Their foreheads meet and she levels her gaze with his. Her breath trembled and hitched in her throat. "I'm sorry." She murmurs, doing everything in her power to hold the tears back.

To see her friends hurt...To see _him _hurt...It was just too much.

Ulrich, unable to comprehend the closeness of the girl, felt his cheeks burn. "What are you apologizing for? You've done nothing wrong." He didn't understand and was uncomfortable with the fact that her lips were literally only centimeters from his.

"But I have done something wrong. The worst thing a friend could possibly do. I let you get hurt because of my actions and I'm so sorry. I should've been the one to save my own family from those monsters. I should be the one hurting. I should be the one to bear the bruises." Her voice is ragged. She closes her eyes and pulls away, unable to look at his beautiful brown eyes any longer.

"Yumi, I'm perfectly fine. Please, don't worry about me. I chose to jump into the reach of danger. I chose this because I just couldn't let you get hurt. I would bear all the bruises in the world if that meant keeping you safe." Ulrich takes her hands into his and exhales. Yumi glances up, clearly seeing the contusions blossoming across his chest and upper arms. They peeked out from under his white shirt.

"You're not fine, you're hurt. From when I let those crabs throw you to the ground and attack you." She mutters, detaching a hand and followed a patch of mottled skin with her fingertips gently.

Her touch sends shivers down his spine. "I've suffered much worse injuries in the past. They don't even hurt." The bruises may not have ached, but his body felt as if it were on fire because of the teenage girl that traced his damaged skin.

Yumi draws her hand back. "Can...I see them? Will you show me the agony I've caused you?"

He cups her cheek, forcing her to meet his eyes. "You are not the one who put these bruises on my back, Yumi. Xana did. It was my choice to take the hits and I accepted whatever would happen. Just because we save the world everyday doesn't make us immune to getting hurt, you need to understand that. One way or the other, someone was going to be the one to bear the bruises. I couldn't let that be your family or you. Most of the time, we can't change what happens. So please, stop blaming yourself...Stop blaming yourself for being only human."

Her black eyes questioned him.

"Believe me, I'm fine now. I'm here with you, alive and safe."

She drags in a breath, coming to terms with her decision. "Will you still show them to me?"

Ulrich lets go and grabs the hem of his shirt hesitantly. "Just promise me that you won't get upset."

She nods and he turns around to where his back is towards her. Excruciatingly slowly, Ulrich lifts the fabric matted to his skin and shrugs it off his body. When it's completely removed, she swallows the scream at the sight set before her.

Dark colors taint his ivory skin, the blended shades of blue, green and purple ran up and down his sides and back. Some contusions are rounded while others were jagged shapes, varying in intensity. It looked to painful and Yumi couldn't help but feel guilty.

Carefully, she brings her hand forward and ever so slightly ghosts her fingers over his back. She can feel Ulrich arch his back at her touch, but she can't help but continue. Her fingertips follow a deliberate path that traces its way over his shoulders and to his neck.

"I may only be human...But I will do everything in my power to make sure no one ever hurts you again." She whispered, settling in front of him and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I promise you."

Ulrich leans forward, gently pressing his lips to hers. He couldn't deny it anymore, he was in love with this girl. His arms instinctively wrap around her midsection and pulled her in close. He pulled away, resting his head on her shoulder. "And I swear to always protect you." He murmurs softly.

Yumi buries her head into the crook of his neck and smiles. They stay like that for a long time.


End file.
